1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to comforters and more specifically it relates to a pillow blanket. The pillow blanket consists of a fleece blanket with a pocket at one corner. The fleece blanket can be folded up and tucked into the pocket to be used as a pillow or seat cushion when needed. It also is provided with a detachable carry handle, so that it can be conveniently carried over the shoulder of a person when in its pillow state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous comforters have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,245 to Franco; 5,103,515 to Bird; 5,172,440 to Ming; 5,421,045 to Bowen; 5,454,125 to Ratkowski; 5,457,829 to Elliott and 5,481,768 to Shink all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A portable lounge/pillow, the lounge portion being made of a sheet material such as plastic or fabric, is convertible to and from a tote bag for carrying articles by folding portions of a sheet over and upon one another about transverse and longitudinal folds to form interior article-holding compartments. Carrying handles are positioned in registry with each other after folding of the sheet portions, and serve as a convenient hand-grip for carrying the articles. A cover sheet is detachably mounted on a sheet such as a fabric sheet for user comfort. A strap hanger enables the lounge/pillow set to be supportably suspended for air drying. Additional article-holding pockets are formed in the sheet for increased carrying capacity. A device for securing the lounge/pillow in a roll without having to deflate the pillow may be provided.
A lightweight blanket with insulating properties being made of a sheet of pliable material and having a number of internal pockets, is convertible to and from a tote by folding portions of the sheet over and upon one another about transverse and logical folds. Carrying handles are positioned in registry with one another and fastened together after folding the sheet portions and used as a convenient grip for carrying the tote.
A quilt bag comprising a frontal section patterned after a toy and sewn to a cover of a quilt and integral with flap or back section equal in size to the frontal section and a zip-fastener affixed to margins of the frontal and back sections to zip closed a bag constituted with the frontal and the back sections for loading the quilt in good order and appearance.
A soft sculpture which is convertible to a blanket with a pillow, having a hollow body portion including an opening for receiving and storing a blanket therein. The blanket being substantially enclosed within the body portion to form a three-dimensional toy. The blanket may be removably or fixably attached to the body portion and is removable through the opening of the body portion for use as bedding. The blanket further includes a pocket having an opening for receiving the soft sculpture therein to form a pillow. The body portion may be embellished with a head portion having an image bearing surface and appropriate appendages and a pocket for receiving a book.
A self-contained comfort device having a generally rectangular body portion and two pocket members disposed one on each surface of the body portion for containing the device when the device is folded and the pocket member is inverted thereabout. A generally rectangular resilient pad is incorporated within one of the pocket members. Preferably, the device is made with fleece on one surface and water-resistant material on the other. Customized logos may also be imprinted or embroidered on either surface.
An improved comforter having a pocket which is permanently secured to one side thereof in a position located substantially centrally along one side edge, and which pocket is shaped and dimensioned so as to be turned inside out and have the comforter folded, rolled and tucked into the inside out pocket to form a standard size pillow, without utilizing fastening means, and which will fit into a standard size pillow case.
A blanket that can be converted into a pillow. The blanket has a pair of straps which can secure the blanket in a folded position.